Crepúsculo de Fuego esmeralda
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Fanfic de pago. Años han pasado desde que Spike fue a la guerra para defender a Equestria de las bestias, dejando atrás a su querida esposa Twilight. Pero, después de mucho tiempo sucede finalmente el ansiado encuentro, para entregarse al otro, en su ultima noche juntos. (Contenido explicito).


**Fanfic de pago.**

 **Crepúsculo de fuego esmeralda**

Tantos años Twilight paso frente a la ventana, tantas noches en desvelo observo la puerta de su cuarto, obteniendo tan inmerecido desconsuelo, tan despreciable desasosiego en respuesta a su tan fiel devoción hacia su profundo amor. Ni siquiera los libros, objeto de una de sus pasiones más características de su persona, podía sacar el profundo puñal que había tomado lugar, clavado en su corazón. Puñal envenenado con tristeza, que no la ha dejado hallar paz, desde que él se fue a la guerra.

"Spike puede inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor"

Ni siquiera las palabras de la princesa Celestia servían para soliviantarla ¡Como se atrevían a alejar así a un esposo de su esposa! ¡No era justo!, el mundo se podía ir al mismísimo infierno pero mientras ella lo tuviera a él, todo su entorno seguiría siendo tolerable. Aunque suplico, aunque grito hasta que su garganta se irrito, Spike fue firme en su decisión: Debo proteger la tierra que me vio nacer, donde están mis amigas y la pony que amo.

—¡Maldito tu sentido del honor y la responsabilidad! —grito Twilight tirando las sabanas de su cama al suelo—. A mí me basta con que estés conmigo.

Una vez más (como en muchas otras noches) se entrego al llanto.

Comenzó a llover, como habían avisado los pegasos del escuadrón del clima. Irremediablemente el frío acentuó su presencia en la habitación, así que con su magia volvió a colocar la sabana en su lugar, para acto seguido acurrucarse con sus almohadones. La enorme cama de casados era demasiado para ella, a veces, cuando se hallaba sumergida en ese estado entre el sueño y la realidad, estiraba los cascos esperando tocar las escamas de su dragón. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

* * *

¡Truenos! El sueño es inconciliable, aun cuando en sus ventanas colgara tres pares de cortinas opacas, la luz seguía filtrándose con descaro asomo detrás de su ventana. Los pegasos habían exagerado esta vez y ya deseaba que fuera de día para darle un largo y merecido sermón (regaño) a Rainbow Dash ¡Si, como si eso sirviera de algo cuando se trata del elemento de la egolatría! Cuando Twilight decidió que había tenido bastante de intentar dormir sin ningún éxito, fue cuando concibió la idea de leer hasta quedarse dormida.

—Estúpido clima… —murmuro Twilight, prendiendo la lámpara que se encontraba posada sobre la mesita de noche que correspondía a su lado de la cama. Cuando la luz tenue tuvo lugar, aprecio unos segundos la fotografía que se encontraba a un lado de la lámpara. Se veía tan bella con vestido blanco y él tan elegante con traje negro y corbata de moño. No pudo evitar liberar un suspiro, lleno de nostalgia.

—Twilight…

La alicornio levanto la cabeza consternada. Sintió a su corazón casi salir de su cuerpo, es más… ¡Casi sentía a su alma salir por su boca!, Spike estaba de pie frente a ella, portando una armadura llena de grietas y en su garra derecha arrastrando una espada decrepita y sucia. Había heridas en algunas partes de su cuerpo escamoso, sobre todo en sus poderosos brazos.

—Mi… ¡mi Spike! ¡Mi amor! —exclamo llorando, lanzándose a sus brazos, al mismo instante que este dejaba caer su espada al suelo. Twilight sollozo y jadeo en el pecho acorazado del dragón, de una manera que hacía sentir a Spike culpable. Sabía perfectamente que él y solo él, era el responsable de que su amada esposa derramara tantas lágrimas.

—He vuelto Twilight, no me volveré a ir nunca más. No me volveré a alejar de ti, te lo prometo ¡Te lo juro!

—Me has hecho tanta falta… —musito ella.

—Y tú a mí, créeme que ha sido un suplicio querer sentirte y al mismo tiempo, tener plena conciencia, de que estabas muy lejos. Cada batalla, lo sentía como un paso más, hacía tus tiernos afectos.

Cuando el abrazo se fue disolviendo poco a poco, la alicornio se sobresaltó al ver las heridas de Spike.

—¡Oh por Celestia! —exclamo ella, sobresaltándose—. Estas herido, mucho, mucho Spike.

No perdio tiempo para asistir al dragón, levitando con su magia el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se hallaba en el baño que compartían.

—No es nada, mi cuerpo es resistente —le dijo él, tratando de traerle un poco de tranquilidad a su esposa.

—Spike, no quiero perderte esta vez por una herida mal tratada, así que por favor quítate esa armadura y siéntate en la cama.

El humilde dragón sonrió y obedeció sin hacer reclamo alguno. Incluso sentido un alivio al dejar tan pesada y dañada armadura aun lado, pero ese alivio no fue compartido por Twilight, quien casi se espantó al ver las marcas en la espalda y pecho de su esposo. Esas cicatrices eran producto fidedigno de su participación exhaustiva en el campo de batalla. Poco a poco la alicornio desinfecto las heridas que aún seguían abiertas en el cuerpo de su esposo. Mientras pasaba el paño con alcohol, apreciaba con cierta pizca de pudor los cambios que había sufrido su amado.

Es cierto que Spike ya desde cierta edad, supero en tamaño a Twilight, pero ahora estaba mucho más grande y el volumen de su masa muscular, mucho más prominente. Esto último, la alicornio lo atribuía a la guerra, que transformaba a machos escuálidos en imponentes guerreros con músculos de hierro. Aunque el dragón no tenía nada que envidiarles a esos guerreros en un principio, este nuevo aspecto no dejaba de resaltar.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo Twilight, para así ver mejor su espalda.

Cuando la alicornio tuvo que acercarse más a Spike, para poder revisar si había alguna herida en su cuello que se le escapara, fue cuando se percató del poderoso olor que expedía el cuerpo del dragón hacia sus fauces olfativas. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Por la emoción tal vez? ¿Por estar pensando en las calamidades que tuvo que pasar su esposo? Aun así lo ignoro, no era el momento apropiado para si quiera hacer mención de ello, ya que lo único que le importaba ahora, era que no se alejara de ella jamás.

—Vi a muchos ponies morir en el norte… —le comento Spike –Ponies buenos, que también querían regresar a casa con sus esposas y ya nunca podrán hacerlo. Forme parte de un batallón, donde la mitad pereció frente a esas bestias. Cuando me nombraron capitán, la responsabilidad de sus vidas cayó en mis manos y aun así, no pude salvarlos a todos. No pude, Twilight, no pude y ellos confiaban en mi para hacerlo.

El corazón de la alicornio se encogió ante las palabras de Spike. De inmediato asumió responsabilidad por el pesar de su esposo.

—Lo siento mucho Spike, si hubiera hecho algo más...

—Aunque hubieras hecho algo más, mi lugar estaba en el campo de batalla. Mi consuelo era que si yo estaba allá, tu estarías a salvo aquí. Pero aun así, no puedo olvidar a los ponies con los que intercambie palabras y al día siguiente estaban muertos. Siempre, hablaban de regresar, regresar algún día...

Con cada palabra que soltaba el dragón, Twilight se sentía triste y con un poco de reproche hacia sí misma. Todos estos años sus pensamientos fueron para su esposo, y en ningún momento se paró a pensar que, al igual que ella, en alguna parte de Equestria había otra pony, llorando por su marido. Quizá más cerca de lo que ella imaginaba y tal vez, de una manera mucho más atormentada. Si Twilight hubiera concebido hijos ¡Dios sabe cuánto más hubiera sufrido! El constante pensamiento de que podrían quedar sin padre la torturaría día y noche.

—No te culpes a ti por eso Spike. Pensé que en cualquier momento me llegaría una carta, diciendo que habías muerto. Pero no fue así, estas aquí y a salvo. Estoy segura que muchos ponies murieron, pero otros regresaran a casa, así como tú. Abrazaran a sus esposas y a sus hijos, y serán felices de nuevo. Yo quiero eso, quiero cuidarte ahora que estas aquí.

Twilight abrazo al dragón por la espalda, depositando un beso sobre una de sus cicatrices. Spike se dio media vuelta y miro a su amada esposa unos segundos, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y un mechón largo que se escapaba de su melena.

—Mi hermosa Twilight, mi amada princesa Twilight Sparkle. Tu belleza va más allá de lo terrenal —dichas estas palabras arroja a Twilight a la cama y la besa con arrebato en los labios.

—Spike… —dijo la alicornio rompiendo el beso—. No es el momento.

Sin embargo el dragón hizo caso omiso y con su garra derecha acaricio el vientre de Twilight, mientras, haciendo pleno uso de su larga lengua de reptil, abrazaba el cuello degustando el sabor que las hembras guardan en ese lugar. Aspiraba con fuerza, llenando su nariz del afrodisíaco perfume, que representaba el aroma corporal de ella. Su temperatura subía, cual febril condición de enfermo, pero este calor no restaba energía alguna, sino que avivaba con provocadora excitación, la llama de su pasión. Dedico unos dedos a acariciar las plumas de su esposa, provocando en ella jadeos ¡Benditas alas que en su momento despertó el apetito sexual, en noches de inviernos fríos!, ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

—Tómame Spike, hazme tuya como lo solías hacer antes de partir.

—En mí no reposa otro deseo.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez con consentimiento mutuo y de una manera mucho más apasionada. Jugaban con la boca del otro y Twilight se aferraba cariñosamente del largo cuello de su dragón, empujando su rostro hacia el suyo. Los labios gruesos de Spike, propios de su condición, hacían que la experiencia resultara siempre fascinante para Twilight, quien muy por el contrario, tenía unos labios suaves y delicados. Dos polos opuestos que en conjunto conciben algo excepcional.

El pelaje de la alicornio constituía un terreno de maravillas para el dragón, amaba tocarlo, amaba sentirlo y sobre todo, amaba saborearlo. Las enormes garras de Spike hacían sentir a Twilight un placer que al mismo tiempo le daba seguridad, la sola palma de su esposo podía cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo de pony, mientras que sus cascos apenas representaban un conjunto de escamas en la espalda de Spike. Así era también con sus respiraciones, pero esta vez la respiración del dragón resultaba particularmente acelerada esta noche.

— _Que difícil debió ser estar lejos del abrigo que representaba el cuerpo de su esposa. Cuanto lo habrán llamado esas necesidades por las noches_ —pensó ella.

Spike tomo a Twilight de sus flancos y sus dedos aprovecharon de hacerle una visita, a la marca de la feminidad de la alicornio. El roce hizo a su esposa estremecer, esa zona solo le pertenecía a él y ni siquiera ella podía tocarla con tanta maestría, como Spike podía hacerlo. Ese sobresaliente botón rosado no tardo en asomarse desde su capullo, haciendo que las cosas alcanzaran un nuevo nivel de deleite para Twilight. Los carnosos e igual rosados labios inferiores de la alicornio, se bañaron en su propio jugo, haciéndolos más apetecibles al olfato y al paladar. ¡Que canalla seria el dragón si despreciara tan exquisito platillo, que tan benevolentemente, su esposa tiene para entregar!

Spike bajo su cabeza lentamente hasta los muslos de la alicornio y una vez ahí, aspiro con fuerza la esencia de su esposa. El aire en área tan vulnerable a estímulos, provoco un gemido hermoso por parte de la Twilight, y nublo los sentidos de dragón, quedando este en un estado similar a la embriagues. Su cabeza daba un poco de vueltas y su boca no paraba de producir saliva a montones. ¡Oh hembras que en su fruto prohibido tienen la llave de los placeres carnales! Spike se le quedo mirando unos segundos, apreciando la belleza de Twilight en la posición en la que estaba, había algo especialmente ameno en la expresión de su esposa cuando sentía placer.

—No te me quedes mirando de esa manera, me incomoda —le comento Twilight, cerrando sus extremidades traseras, en forma de candado.

—¿Esta mal que me guste observar la belleza de mi princesa? —pregunto con un toque de ironía, tomando a Twilight de sus dos extremidades traseras y dejando nuevamente su vagina al descubierto. Ni si quiera tuvo que bajar de nuevo su cabeza, para entregarse al sexual acto de lamer los pétalos carnosos de ella. La miraba gemir y estremecerse con deleite, mientras la punta de su reptil lengua se divertía ahí abajo, sin ningún tiento.

Cuando el paladar de Spike ya había quedado satisfecho y la habitación había tomado un ambiente lo suficientemente acalorado e ideal. Fue el momento idóneo para dar riendas sueltas al deseo del otro. El caballero tenía su lanza afilada y lista, mientras que el blanco esperaba ansiosamente el tiro acertado. Comenzó con un pequeño beso entre las dos bocas de sus sexos, ¡Cuánto tiempo el dúo que abría las puertas del paraíso, no sentía el tacto del otro! ¡Cuántas noches se llamaron obteniendo solo un mero placebo que no estaba a la altura!

—Te amo Spike.

—Yo también te amo Twilight.

Correspondiendo su amor, se fundieron corporalmente. El dragón había entrado en el atributo sagrado de su esposa, quedándose ahí unos segundos sin hacer movimiento alguno, disfrutando de la sensación. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que igualaran a ese goce, el goce de unirse de forma tan íntima, con el ser que amas. Twilight abrazo a Spike, mientras este hacía suyo su cuerpo, no solo penetrándola, sino que de las formas que fueron platillo principal en el comienzo de su relación, o sea, caricias, besos y palabras de amor al oído. Palabras que quedaban grabadas para el resto de sus vidas.

La alicornio gemía y movía sus caderas al compás con su esposo. Cuando él iba ella ya venía, dando como resultado una separación entre embestidas, que no llegaba a ser digna de mención. El grueso miembro del dragón trasmitía a través de sus certeros movimientos, todos los años que pasó necesidad ¡Necesidad de su Twilight!, y aunque ella disfrutaba de la penetración y los arrebatos pasionales de su esposo, había un placer que solo le pertenecía a ella, privilegio de la posición en la que estaban sobre la cama. Y era el mirarse copulando, en el reflejo del techo de su habitación.

—Spike… —dijo Twilight entre jadeos.

—¿Qué ocurre mi amor? —pregunto con ingenuidad.

—¿Dónde estás?

En el reflejo del techo solo se encontraba ella con sus extremidades suspendidas en el aire, abrazando algo invisible. Fue entonces que un trueno ilumino toda la habitación en un parpadeo que estremeció el corazón de Twilight, del susto. Salto de la cama donde hace unos segundos estaba intimando con su esposo y se sorprendió al percatarse de lo sola que estaba en realidad. Spike no estaba, quizá nunca estuvo, y sin embargo recordaba las caricias, los besos y las embestidas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le paso a su Spike?

—¿Spike? ¡Spike! ¿Dónde estás? No es gracioso…

Miro hacia atrás y la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, la armadura y espada de su dragón habían desaparecido al igual que el botiquín que trajo levitando desde el baño. El único indicio de que Spike estuvo ahí, eran las sabanas revueltas en la cama, pero eso no era suficiente. Twilight galopo hacia la ventana y la abrió con desesperación a pesar de la tormenta. Furiosas ráfagas de viento entraron al castillo en consecuencia, levantando y empujando todo lo que cayera bajo la influencia de su soplo. Mientras las gotas de tan feroz y cruel tempestad caían sobre el pelaje de Twilight, dando en ella una apariencia demencial.

—¡Spike! —grito a los cuatro vientos, entregándose al llanto, a la confusión y a la idea de que su tan pronunciado amor, quizá no volvería a su lecho nunca más.

Fin 

* * *

**_*Like si se gusto la historia a mi pagina de facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP. _**

***No olviden echar un vistazo a mi universo mlp: Requiem Equestria.**


End file.
